


Don't Cry Pretty Baby

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Neighbours [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Caring, Comfort, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Gold is really adorable about it though?, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Poetry, Screaming, Sexual Assault, Shower Sex, Smiles, Tea, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and more tea, did I mention dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: Don’t Cry Pretty Baby.Let Me Dry Your Tears.I’ll Kiss Them Away,Until I Can Make You Smile.Reece Gold comes home one night to find Belle crying outside her apartment door. He invites her into his apartment for tea and comfort, but he ends up gaining a whole lot more!





	1. Let Me Dry Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Neighbours universe but is a stand alone fic within it. The fic will have three chapters and will be updated weekly. Happy reading everyone! xx

Reece Gold walked off the insufferable elevator, cane in hand as his tired body followed the habitual path towards apartment three hundred and twenty-two. He fiddled with the rough edges of his key as he approached the door when he was stopped by an unusual sound. A soft crying directed his attention towards the apartment next to his where his neighbour Belle French lived. She was a sweet girl, a student studying to be a librarian. Although he thought it was a silly occupation, nothing about Belle French was silly. She was intelligent, and determined, and absolutely brilliant. At first they had just been friendly neighbours, a curt nod in the hallway, a hello in the elevator. But for the past three months Belle had been meeting him for tea in his apartment. Reece, being a former professor, was happy to entertain the girls literature questions and insights over a warm cup of tea. Their meetings were purely educational of course. There was no way that sweet Belle would ever consider them as social visits. 

The source of the crying was coming from Belle herself, she was crouched on the ground, her legs tucked up under her arms and her face buried between her knees. She had on a white blouse with a black skirt, which had ridden up her hips to accommodate the position of her knees, and stockings. One of her black high heels appeared to be missing and her hair was pulled out of her neat braid. It was much to cold in the middle of Autumn for such an outfit. Something was wrong.

“Belle…” Reece asked tentatively, putting his key back in the pocket of his suit jacket as he walked towards her. He struggled to kneel down next to her, huddled adjacent to her door. “Belle, what's wrong sweetheart?” He asked softly, bringing a gentle hand to her shoulder before she flinched away from the touch. Reece winced, he didn’t have much experience with touching Belle, but she had certainly never flinched away from his touch before. After all she was the first to initiate friendly hugging at the end of their tea meetings. “Belle, it’s Reece Gold. What’s happened darling?”

Belle turned to look up at him, her blue eyes glistening with tears, her cheeks red, and her lips puffy. She had bitten down on her bottom lip and the tender skin was bleeding from a small slit. “He took it Reece.”

“Who took what Belle?” He asked, successfully putting his hand on her shoulder now. She wasn’t afraid of Reece. Belle leaned into the touch, grateful for it’s grounding.

“Gaston, he...he wanted more then I was...willing to offer.” She broke apart at that point, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled to catch her breath and her words. “He tugged at my jacket, and my shirt, I ran away but I must have lost my purse, and, and my shoe!” Belle said the last part with a bit of a laugh.

Reece’s blood boiled. He had always hated Gaston. Belle had been seeing him on and off for a month, but he didn't get a good feeling from the muscular man. 

If this was any other person Reece would have rubbed the foolish mistake into their face, but this was Belle, and she was hurting. “Did he hurt you Belle? Physically are you alright?” He asked, praying that Belle had managed to run away unscathed.

“I'm fine Reece, I just, my key was in my purse. I've been sitting here for a while now.”

“Come on. I'll give you a cup of tea, and you can stay in my apartment till we can get the landlord over.” Reece suggested as he struggled to stand up, gripping tightly on his cane as his knees complained in anger. Nonetheless he managed to get up and offered a gentlemanly hand to Belle. She placed her cold hand within his own and he pulled her to her feet, one leg bent with her high heel on and the other bare foot flat on the floor.

Reece opened his apartment door and led Belle inside. He turned on the lights and went towards the thermostat, turning on the heater to warm Belle up.

“Why don’t you go grab a seat on the sofa luv?” Reece asked as he led Belle by the small of her back towards the small living space just off the kitchen. Reece reached into a nearby cupboard and pulled out a navy blue blanket, opening it up and tucking it over her slight frame. She smiled up at him, her body shaking slightly, but quite comfortable in his home. He then limped over to the kitchen, resting his cane against the counter before moving to the kettle to prepare tea. He brought over a plate of Belle’s favorite cookies while they waited for the kettle to boil. She reached out for a cookie immediately, a smile on her face, and Reece was pleased he could bring one to her. “One second Belle.” Reece said softly, stopping her before she could eat the chocolate chip cookie. He pulled the handkerchief from his suit jacket and gently brought it up to Belle’s face. She stared down at his hand, holding her breath as she awaited his touch. He brought the handkerchief to her lip, gently wiping at the small cut she had bit on her lip. He met her bright blue eyes with his own, tears still forming, but not in pain, rather for the caring embedded in his touch. “That’s better,” He said softly as he withdrew his hand and tossed the silk handkerchief onto the coffee table.

Belle smiled shyly and brought the cookie to her mouth, her tongue darting out to taste a chocolate chip before taking a small bit and smiling through her chewing. Reece smiled before he stood, the kettle whispering in the background. When he was safely behind the kitchen counter he brushed his cock with the heel of his hand, hoping to alleviate the pressure building within him that was caused by Belle’s soft pink tongue. Adjusting his hardening cock he took a deep breath to continue. He needed to focus, Belle was scared right now and she didn’t need the added anxiety knowing that her old neighbour had been harbouring a crush on her for months.

He picked up the kettle and set about making her tea, adding in the amount of milk and sugar he knew she preferred before walking with a tray towards the couch. 

“You always know how I like it,” Belle said with a sniffle. “You know me so well Reece.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly.” He countered, reaching up to Belle’s face to tuck a stray piece of hair that had been yanked from her braid and tucked it behind her ear. Belle blushed, taking a sip of her tea. “He’s not worth your tears Belle.”

“I made a stupid mistake didn’t I?” She looked up at him, feeling foolish for the choices she had made. Reece bit his tongue, he had a proclivity for being brutally honest so he thought it best not to say anything and get caught in a lie. Belle noticed this, laughing at him and herself slightly. “God I’m an idiot! I’m just so disappointed in myself. I’m better than this.” And Belle began to cry again, tears of self-hatred that crushed Reece’s heart.

“Please don’t cry sweetheart!” He pleaded, it made his heart weep and his lungs ache. He moved closer to her on the sofa, extending his arms and wrapping her up in a hug. Belle’s sobs increased at his comforting touch, leaning her body into his. “Don’t do this to yourself darling. You’re worth so much more than him.” He ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head. Belle wrapped her hands around his waist, one at the front, the other around his back as she slid into a tight hug. “Please don’t cry Belle. It breaks my heart.”

Belle’s sob stopped abruptly, her breath catching in her throat. She noticed his lips on her head, his hand at the juncture of her throat, the other tentatively close to the underside of her breast, holding her tightly. Her tears broke his heart.  _ Did that mean that she held a place within his heart? _

Belle looked up to him, her eyes questioning his own before she surged forward, her lips catching Reece’s in a quick soft kiss. It was over before it began. Belle backed away quickly, her ice blue eyes overwhelmed with the black hunger from her pupils. 

“I’m so sorry.” She panicked, he hadn’t really kissed her back. His lips had been soft and warm, but he hadn’t made any physical attempt to kiss her back. Belle felt a sudden chill rush through her body, aware of every touch, every piece of his skin, every breeze of his breath, sending shivers down her spine. “I shouldn't have done that. I must have misread - you probably didn’t even want!”

But Reece had been caught off guard. He was shocked senseless. Belle had kissed him. He brought a hand to her face in answer, cupping the soft skin and brushing his thumb against the damp tracks of her tears. “Oh Belle.” He leaned down, kissing her slowly. It was a tiny kiss, just a brush of lips, intimate breathing, and sensitive flesh. 

“Kiss me again,” She whispered at the corner of his mouth and his grip just below her breast tightened into her waist while his lips fell upon hers. It was not a small kiss this time. They swallowed one another, consumed by lips, and tongue, and warm sweet breath. He tasted like hot cinnamon and she wanted more of it. Her fingers went to the buttons at the top of his shirt, flicking them open and bearing the hot skin of his chest.

Reece found himself pulling back, his hand leaving her cheek to halt the one at his chest. “Belle that’s far enough.” His voice was hoarse, his reaction time slower as all the blood appeared to be rushing to his cock. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I kissed you Reece.”  She reminded him, her fingers still unbuttoning the black beads on his shirt. 

“You’re vulnerable right now Belle.”

“So are you Reece.” She whispered, and he knew she was right. He might have a cold and hard exterior but on the inside he was vulnerable. 

He winced, the lines on his forehead creasing into one of pain, “We should wait Belle. You’ll come to regret this tomorrow I’m sure of it.”

“How could you say that? How could you have so little value in yourself?” 

It was an easy answer really, all his life he had been told he was useless, unloved. His mother had abandoned him, his father had hated him, his ex- wife was disgusted by him, and his grown son was continuously disappointed by him. 

“Belle-”

“You are remarkable Reece. You’re intelligent, sharp witted, more caring and loving then you give yourself credit for, not to mention you're unbelievably sexy. But most importantly, you make me feel special.” Her words were genuine. This beautiful young woman seated in his arms honestly felt this way about him.

“Oh Belle sweetheart.” He pulled her into a proper hug, kissing her temple. 

“Take me to bed?” She breathed against his neck, her fingers wrapping into his silk shirt.

Reece struggled to stand up, trying to help Belle to her feet while fighting with his cane. He held her smaller hand within his own lightly leading her down the hall of his apartment and towards his bedroom. She had never been in here before. 

His bed was covered in silk sheets of deep blue, the walls were covered in bookcases and a messy desk was next to the window on the far right. On the other side of the wall was two doors, one for the master bath, the other for the walk in closet - Belle knew because her apartment had the same layout, however, hers was not filled with as fine furniture as Reece’s. 

He brought her towards the bed, setting her down on the edge. He turned around to take off his suit jacket, tentatively looking back at her. Belle’s eyes were puffy, her skin damp - she was still as beautiful as ever, but he knew he couldn’t take her like this, he loved her too much for that. Belle deserved better. She deserved to be showered in rose petals, every inch of her body worshiped with his lips before he could thrust into her, making her cum, taking him home. But they couldn’t have that. He was still half convinced when she woke up she would be afraid to be found in bed with the monster. He needed to come up with a plan. But judging by the way she was yawning and fighting off her eyelids as she watched him unbutton his waistcoat, and then move to the buttons of his shirt she hadn’t gotten to yet, he had a pretty good idea of how to avoid their predicament. With his shirt now off - and folded on top of his dresser - he returned to stand between Belle’s legs. She looked up at him, her eyes blue even in the dark, a look of commitment streaming over her face. Her hands went to the buckle on his belt, and for a long moment he just wanted to let her. She pulled the leather through, the accessory hitting the hardwood floors of the bedroom with a heavy clunk. His adam's apple bobbed as the distinct track of his zipper was pulled down, his black dress pants soon following suit. He could hardly breathe as he brought his hand to her hair, pulling out the elastic at the bottom of her braid. He ran his fingers through her tangled curls, hissing out loud as her hand came to cup his thick cock through his silk blue boxers. He had already let this go too far, but her hand was fondling his balls, rubbing firmly against his shaft and playing with the head of his cock, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop her. He brought his thumb to her bottom lip, pulling down the kissable flesh. God he wanted to see her lips wrapped around his cock, he twitched at the thought, twitched in her hand. She would do it, right now, even though she had just been assaulted moments before he knew she would do it. That was exactly why he shouldn’t let her, he should take control, protect her modesty. But he was a monster. 

Instead he leaned down, pushing her back onto the bed, hovering over her clothed body with his own, his skin hot, and naked, and desperate. His lips smashed down onto hers, his nose invaded by her scents, rose water perfume, spearmint toothpaste, and her essence - he could smell her arousal as he trailed kisses along her body. 

But Belle’s responses became listless, her body being absorbed within his own. Reece had to stop himself, he had to take care of Belle. He panted against her neck, kissing the corner of her mouth, then her cheeks, then moving to her closed eyelids, kissing each one softly.

“It’s okay Belle. You’re safe here. I’m just going to take off your clothes so you can sleep?.” He remarked, waiting for her nod before slowly moving to her shirt, undoing the buttons and trailing comforting kisses across her body as he went. He remembered that she needed him. That he wasn't a monster, that she made him better, and he would be better for her. 

Belle began to relax against his touch, her breathing evening out. He pulled her up higher on the bed, gently placing a pillow under her head, brushing aside her messy hair to see her peaceful face. He took off her bra, feeling slightly guilty when she didn’t even open her eyes as he brushed against the side of her breasts. He could see her peaked rosy nipples and he had to rub over his cock with the palm of his hand as he moved to her skirt. The thin scrap of fabric came off easily, revealing ripped nylons. They were ripped at the thighs and her crotch, Reece shuttered. 

He tossed all her clothes into the armchair by his bed before looking at her naked body - except for the black panties he had left her in. He brought the covers up to her, tucking her in like a child who had just had a nightmare. He leaned down and kissed her temple, she stirred but let out a sigh of contentment.

Reece quickly retreated to the master bathroom. Feeling disgusted with himself he ran the tap, splashing cold water against his face in an effort to cool down the blood coursing through his body. But every time he looked up all he saw was the reflection of a monster in the mirror. He would tell her what he did in the morning. He would repent for his sins. He knew that once she woke up everything would be different anyways. The kisses they had shared would become regrets, like they always did. 

Appalled with himself and his lack of restraint, he pulled out his aching cock from his boxers, the tip red and weeping. He wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft, breathing hard as he decided whether or not to make the first tug on the iron flesh. Once he did there would be no coming back.

He opened the bathroom door a crack, seeing her lying there in his bed. He gripped his cock, sweeping a long slow stroke from root to tip, pausing at the head to brush over it with a rough thump. He grunted as he thrust his hips, picking up his pace and tightening his grip. He envisioned her hands on his cock, her lips on his cock. He saw her naked and wreathing, he saw her pussy clenching around him, he saw her begging him to cum, begging him to fuck her.

He saw her telling him she loved him. 

And with that he came all over the bathroom door. Two quick pumps and he was spilling robes of thick cum all over the door, the white seed dripping down the wooden wall.

“Fuck.” He swore, disgusted with himself as he grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped of his softening cock. By the time he brought over the toilet paper to clean the door his cum had already slipped down the wall, a small puddle of shame pooling on the white tile floors. With a heavy sigh he bent down to clean the mess. He finished by washing his hands in the sink and splashing water on his face one more time.

He opened the bathroom door completely, limping over to the bed in his boxers - his cane had been forgotten a long time ago. Belle appeared to have already fallen asleep, her chest rising and falling, her face passive and relaxed, no evidence of her earlier trauma present. He should be a decent man, go sleep on the couch. But he wasn’t.

Reece pulled back the covers, sneaking into bed. Belle stirred slightly, feeling the dip in the mattress and the warm hand slide across her naked stomach before pulling her against a hard body. She tucked her arms around him, dreaming that Reece would feel the same way in the morning. Spooning against him she whispered into the night, “Thank you Reece.”

He was startled, he hadn’t thought her awake.

“For what sweetheart?” 

“For drying my tears when they fell.”


	2. I'll Kiss Them Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! xx

She wasn’t sure where she was at first. The silk sheets felt foreign against her skin, gliding against her pebbled flesh. She was naked. She could feel her nipples brush soft fabric. She was against something hard. She felt warm hands against her stomach. Her body tightened. She remembered Gaston and what he tried to do to her. She remembered crying and she remembered Reece. He had called her sweetheart. He had made her tea, like he often did. She had kissed him, and he had stopped her. He stopped her from making a second mistake that night. And instead he whispered sweet words to her, cared for her, and held her while she slept. 

Belle rolled over to face him, he appeared to be sleeping. She brushed the fallen hair from his face and began softly drawing the lines on his skin. He woke up to the tickle of her finger brushing the hard angle of his nose.

“Good morning Reece.” She smiled, and Reece couldn’t imagine why.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Reece began babbling, the panic evident on his face as he withdrew his hand from her stomach.

“What’s wrong Reece, why are you sorry?” She interrupted over his stream of ramblings. 

“I took advantage of you last night Belle.” He pulled away from her, aware of her lack of clothing.

“What are you talking about Reece?” She sat up, propped on her elbow and the sheets fell slightly, distracting Reece with a view of her pale skin, the column of her neck, collarbone, and the top mounds of her breasts. 

“It was wrong of me Belle. You were distraught, I shouldn’t have let you kiss me!”

“But I wanted to kiss you Reece! I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the first time you invited me in for tea.” Belle couldn’t understand why a man his age was being so difficult. Then again he had always told her he was a difficult man to love, however, Belle found it rather easy to love him. Convincing him that she loved him on the other hand, that was the real challenge. She took a calming breath, easing her voice, “Why do you think I kept asking to come back?”

“You were...you were just being polite.” He answered meekly, “Besides I’m a professor, I was useful to your studies.”

“Oh Reece!” Belle felt agitated, worried that this whole time he had been thinking the worst of her. “Did you think I was just using you?”

His eyes were downcast, “You wouldn’t be the first woman.”

Her heart broke for him in that moment. “Oh Reece! I just wanted to spend time with you! I love talking to you!” She reached a hand out to his face, gingerly touching him in reassurance. She continued, her voice softer than before, “I wanted nothing more than to kiss you. Hell, at times I wanted you to take me right there on the living room sofa!”

“Belle?” He questioned, his voice cracking endearingly. 

“You make me laugh and you’re honest.” She was thrilled when she felt his hand seek out her waist again, his warm palm sliding against her exposed skin. She continued, “Yes you have a darkness within you. But no you are not a monster, despite what you may think.” She added the later quickly, feeling his hand tense around her skin, before his muscles relaxed and he listened to her words. “You’ve told me about your difficult past Reece, but I see how you overcome it and choose lightness everyday!”

“You bring light into my life Belle.” He smiled, unconsciously pulling her closer to him by her waist. “You are everything that has ever been good in my life. You are my light.”

“Then choose me.” Belle whispered, sliding the hand that had been on Reece’s cheek to the back of his neck, leaning in closer to press her lips against his. The sheet fell between them, exposing her breasts, which she leaned forward, arching her back into the flat plane of his bare chest. Reece opened his mouth in pleasure when he felt the hard peaks of her nipples smash against his body. He pulled her closer at her waist, his cock hard as he brushed it against her stomach for relief. Belle’s tongue slipped into his mouth caressing his own and raising the stakes of their kiss. 

She slipped her hands to his pants, cupping him in his boxers and exploring what he would not let her touch last night. She rubbed along his shaft, curving to the right, and rubbing against the blunt tip of his head. He shunted his hips forward when her hand traveled under the waistband of his pants, wrapping around his cock tightly. He was thick and heavy in her hand as she blindly tugged at his shaft focusing on kissing him. Reece’s fingernails dug into the skin at Belle’s waist as he tried to concentrate. His spine began to tingle as her grip around him tightened, his eyes shot open when she pulled at his balls, his tongue stilling in her mouth as thought returned to his mind and he remembered the guilt he had felt last night.

“Belle….Belle.” He spoke against her lips, struggling to get her attention as she continued to cradle his balls. “I pleasured myself last night Belle, while watching you.” He already felt a sense of relief stream over him, the sense of guilt off his chest. Although, in hind sight revealing his lechery while she had her hand tight around his balls probably wasn’t a smart decision. 

Fortunately for Reece, Belle didn’t seem to mind. “Do you know how many times I’ve cum with your name on my lips?” She teased.

“Show me?” He questioned reverently, looking into her blue eyes.

“Make me!” She countered, and it was so erotic Reece surged forward, rolling Belle onto her back and pressing the weight of his body over-top of her. His mouth fell to her neck, roughly sucking and nibbling on her skin as his tongue traced a path to her breasts.

Belle brought her hands to his hair, running her fingers through the brown silk which was greying at his temples. Belle found herself opening her legs as Reece settled between them, their hips lining up as he thrust against her centre. Only there underwear was separating them, and the thought drove Belle desperate as his covered cock rubbed against her sodden panties. 

Reece’s tongue dipped out, tracing Belle’s rosy nipples. Her breasts were perfect. He brought one hand to knead her flesh while his teeth latched onto the other nipple, worrying her bud until her breast was red with pleasure. The difference in colour was erotic, and he had a desire to see her ass spanked just as red and bright. Her other breast was looking neglected so he dipped his head down, sucking the nipple into his mouth and worshiping it with his tongue and teeth. 

He drew his hand against her skin, sliding down her body and confidently slipping into her panties. When he found the wetness of her arousal there was no doubt in Reece’s mind that Belle had truly been wanting him as badly as he wanted her. And all this time they were sipping tea together and talking about books when he could have been buried between her thighs.

Belle hummed out in pleasure when he began rubbing her clit, her lips coated as his fingers spread about her wetness. She arched her back off the mattress when he slipped a single finger inside her, carefully rubbing against the inside of her channel. Belle found her channel clenching at the touch as he pushed against her walls, building the pressure inside her body. Her pussy was singing as he began thrusting the finger rapidly, her wetness mounting further until he slipped in a second finger and began fucking her cunt faster. She rocked against his hand, bumping her clit on whatever her body could find as she rolled her hips.

She shattered with a string of cries as her pussy fluttered around his fingers. He watched her face in ecstasy, feeling his balls tingle as the bliss of her orgasm washed over his fingers.

He pulled them out of her body, bringing them up to her lips. He rubbed the wetness against her lips, an aggressive snarl forming with his teeth. He pushed his fingers into her mouth, feeling her tongue tickle the tips of his fingers as she sucked around the intrusion, focusing on still breathing.

“I thought you were going to scream my name.” He whispered as he bit down on the juncture of her neck. He slipped his fingers out of her mouth so Belle could speak, she gasped, breathing heavily from the pleasure of her orgasm and being forced to with-strain her breathing so close afterwards. Reece backed away and grabbed the waistband of Belle’s panties.

“I told you-” But she was cut off with a squeal as Reece roughly pulled down her panties, pulling her body slightly down the mattress. She looked up at him defiantly as she watched him stand and remove his boxers, looking down at her with a calculated expression. “Make me.” She repeated again, staring at his cock, which bobbed obscenely as he kneeled down on the bed again.

Reece smiled at her wickedly, stroking his cock once, twice, before smacking the head against her clit.

“Fuck!” Belle exhaled, and he did it again, making her body hum, sending shock waves right from her pussy up to her nipples, and sending an ache up her spine. “Holy fuck!” She cried in frustration as he began thrusting against her clit, his pre-cum dripping into her thatch of dark curls as his head pulsed with anticipation of being inside her pussy. “Please! Oh god Reece please!” She was starting to beg, and holy fuck it was a miracle he didn’t cum right there. “Just fuck me already!”

Her stubborn nature was not lost, even when her pretty mouth was shouting such dirty words, desperate for his cock. 

“Anything for you Belle.” He whispered lovingly, pushing the head of his cock into her pussy. She was so tight and warm Reece felt like he would explode right then and there. But then Belle wrapped her legs around the base of his spin, pushing him further into her body until he was balls deep. Reece let out a guttural cry, feeling her wrapped around him. He pulled out before pumping back in, becoming consumed with the feel of her around him as her body pulled his cock closer and closer to the edge.

“Yes Reece!” Belle tried to reach a hand towards her pussy, hoping to rub herself to completion, but Reece’s hand roughly grabbed at her wrists, holding her hands above her head as he pounded her into the mattress.

“You don’t get to cum until you’re screaming my name.”

Belle cried out, half in pleasure, and half in anger that he was denying her, but at the same time something about finally seeing Reece let go and exert his control was turning her on immensely. He pressed their bodies closer together, her breasts moulding against his chest as he brought his lips to her mouth. Belle lifted her hips up, her clit rubbing against his pelvic bone. She could feel her pussy tightening, her clit throbbing as she neared the edge. 

“Re - Reece...I’m so close!” 

“Come on sweetheart,” he whispered desperately, his hands tightening around her wrists as he pounded into her harder, his thrusts frantic as he himself was about to let go.

Interestingly enough, the tender endearment, so full of love and devotion, was all Belle needed to finally come undone.

“Reece!” She screamed his name as she clenched around his cock, gripping at his hard shaft, causing her toes to curl as he thrust faster through her orgasm.

Hearing his name on her lips, her voice hoarse with the scream, and the rapid pull of her cunt on his cock sent him over the edge. Three desperate thrusts and he was spilling his seed inside her humming body.

Their breathing was heavy as he collapsed against her chest, crushing her body and numbing her as the wave of pleasure rolled through her. She kissed the side of his head. He had released his grip on her wrist and she brought her sore hands up to stroke over his back. 

They lay for moments, in one another's arms until Reece heard a soft whimper, so much like the one he had heard the night before. He pulled up his weight on his hands, his softened cock slipping from Belle’s lips as he looked down at her with a concerned expression on his face. 

“Belle sweetheart? Why are you crying?” He asked softly, and the silent tears began to fall at an increasing pace. Reece became concerned, clearly he had fucked up. “I’m sorry Belle. I was too rough with you. Shit, please don’t cry sweetheart.”

“No! No Reece, I’m fine!”

He looked at her skeptically and it almost made her want to laugh, “But you’re crying.”

“I’m just...overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed?” He brushed the hair from her face in question. 

“It’s just, I’ve...I’ve been in love with you for so long.”

“Belle?” He asked in question, wondering if it could really be true. “Oh Belle sweetheart, I love you too.” And he leaned down to her face, kissing away her tears with soft tender brushes of his lips. 

“Really? Reece? Is that true?”

“More than anything.” 

And she wrapped her arms around his neck in a deep kiss, parting to catch their breath and study one another's faces. 

“See darling, there’s no reason to cry.”


	3. Until I Can Make You Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end, hope you enjoyed! xx

They spent the early hours of the morning in bed - lightly tracing each others bodies with their fingers, exploring flesh they had only dreamt about. 

“You’re so lovely Belle.” He whispered as he kissed her neck, sending sparks through Belle’s body. His hand palmed her breast, just enjoying the weight of it in his hands. 

She sighed in contentment, twirling a strand of his hair about her finger. “I can’t believe this finally happened.”

“I didn’t know you felt the same way as I did Belle. I never imagined you could share my feelings.”

“I know!” And she said it with such exuberance that he was taken aback in surprise, chuckling at the smile on her face as she recalled her frustration with his lack of romantic awareness. “That’s why it was so difficult to get you to see that I was flirting with you!”

“But what about Gaston? You’ve been seeing him for a month Belle.” Reece questioned - how could she expect him to understand her signals when she was currently dating the oaf. 

“I thought...It’s silly...I wasn’t exactly getting anywhere with you and I hoped I might be able to move on. But he was a stupid choice. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you can’t help what he did to you. But now that you’re with me I will ensure that he will never lay a hand on you again.”

“With you?” Belle questioned softly. 

Reece felt a sense of panic claw at his chest,  _ what if she didn’t want to be in a relationship with him?  _ “I mean...If you would like to be in a relationship...I’m not sure what you had in mind...I just thought after this...maybe we would-”

She cut him off with a kiss, enjoying it deeply before parting on a small chuckle, “Reece Gold you do understand you just gave me permission to refer to you as my boyfriend.”

Reece winced at the title, it was so juvenile. But then again the thought of calling Belle his girlfriend was very tantalizing. “Try not to take advantage of the privilege.” 

And Belle laughed in response to his joke, knowing full well that she would take advantage of it. Belle shifted from his grip, sitting up on the mattress, “Well, boyfriend, I’m all sweaty and sticky, how do you feel about a shower?”

“To - together?” He stuttered.

“Well are you my boyfriend or aren’t you?” She teased before standing up, her naked bum swaying as she walked towards the master bathroom. 

Reece stared after her dumbfounded until he heard the tap screech and the sound of water falling. He stood up from the bed in a rush. “Where’s the fucking cane,” he muttered as he searched the floor and scanned the room for his cane. He found in on the floor near his dresser, picked it up and limped towards the shower, completely naked. 

He stood on the cool tile floor, resting his cane against the bathroom counter and bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, feeling the steam against his skin. 

Belle slid open the sliding glass door which was covered in steam. “Well, aren’t you coming in?” She asked with a playful smile on her face. 

Reece limped over to the shower - it was a stand up shower, he had it specially installed in the apartment so he wouldn’t have to bother with stepping over the rim of a bathtub and slipping in the shower. He walked into the shower, startled when Belle grabbed his waist and pulled him under the stream of warm water. His hair fell flat to his face, covering his eyes as he shook out the water and Belle laughed out loud, droplets of water hitting her face in the process. She leaned forward and quickly concealed his lips with a kiss, water trailing down their faces and slipping into their mouths as their wet tongues met. Reece groaned into his girlfriend’s mouth, digging his fingers into her waist as he pulled her body closer to his. Belle brought her arms up, wrapping them around Reece’s neck and allowing her to press her breasts against the slick plane of his chest. Reece’s hand’s slide against her wet flesh, grabbing her pert ass and squeezing tightly. He parted her cheeks, and rubbed against the supple flesh as Belle reciprocated her pleasure with her kisses. 

The water was rough against his back as he felt the heat beginning to burn his skin. He stumbled them backwards until Belle’s back hit against the cold tiles adjacent to the shower head. Belle let out an audible gasp as the cold shiver went through her body, the skin on her back rising as the chill eased over her until her body became accustomed to the crisp temperature. Reece had moved his hands from her ass - one to her breast and the other circling her hip. His hands slid against her smooth breast, her nipples a sharp contrast as he pinched them between his fingers.

Reece’s mouth moved from Belle’s lips suckling down her neck and dipping his tongue into the pockets at her collarbone. Belle hummed as he lavished her body. Her body began to quake as the hand at her hip moved to cup her pussy. Belle lifted a leg, wrapping it around Reece’s good leg to provide his hand more access to her needy centre. She cried out when his mouth simultaneously moved to her breasts, sucking the sweet bud into his mouth as his fingers danced over her clit. Belle found herself rocking against his hand, shunting her hips to encourage his teasing. But Reece was leisurely exploring her folds, bringing her that intoxicating buzz but not bringing her any further. Desperate Belle found herself reaching blindly for his cock. He was thick and waiting between his thighs, his need growing as he brought Belle closer, feeling her essence build between his fingers.

Belle bit down on her lip as she gripped him firmly, causing Reece’s mouth to release her breast with a slick pop, burying his head against her breast as she stroked against his shaft. Reece could feel his control slipping away as he whimpered against Belle’s chest, his fingers losing skill as she pumped him. The water from the shower provided extra lubricant and soon she was rapidly pumping his pulsing cock within her tight grip.

Reece thrust three fingers directly into Belle’s pussy, causing her to scream out softly, the control having switched hands yet again. He thrust his fingers inside her fluttering cunt, bringing his teeth to her breasts as he bit down on her nipple, thrusting his hips into Belle’s hand and shoving her back against the tiles. 

“Dammit!” Belle ceded control as she lightly cupped his balls, letting his fingers fuck her. She leaned back, her head hitting the hard tiles as her body began to shake, the orgasm ripping through her cunt in waves as Reece continued to shove his fingers inside her. “Fuck, Reece please?” She asked, tugging on Reece’s wet hair as she brought his face up to hers. He surged forward and kissed her, pulling his hands from inside her and gripping her hip.

“Turn around.” Reece huffed as they parted their kiss, their lungs filled with steam making it harder to breathe coupled with their exertion. “Hands against the tile.” Reece added when Belle looked at him slightly confused. 

Belle trusted him, turning around and placing her palms against the tiles. She slipped slightly against the condensation but she was more startled when she felt the head of Reece’s cock at her folds.

Reece held the base of his cock with one hand and massaged over the skin on Belle’s ass with the other. He brushed his cock through her folds, his body shivering with desire and the slight chill as he felt the water spray against the back of his legs. Belle must have been freezing, but if she was he couldn’t tell because she was too busy rocking back, hoping to bury his cock in her pussy.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” He asked, pulling his cock back and slapping her ass playfully. Belle moaned out in desperation, pushing her body back as her pussy hunted for his cock. “Hands against the wall!” Reece growled as he watched her hands slip from their slick surface as she moved her ass closer to him. 

“Come on Reece!” Belle teased as she swiveled her hips, her ass rousing things within him as he surged his hips forward, thrusting his cock into her pussy in one swift motion.

Belle pushed against the tiles with her hands, accommodating the force and preventing herself from being thrust against the wall. She wanted to scream out but her mouth was slacked open, no sound coming out as she heard the squelch of her pussy - Reece withdrawing before pumping back in, burying himself balls deep within her before repeating the action. He took no time, setting up a fast pace as he pumped into her. 

Belle wanted to bit down on her hand, feeling him deeper and more full then she thought possible. But he brought one of his hands forward towards her clit, and instead Belle found herself crying out, the combination of his cock and fingers sending the second climax through her body.

When he felt her channel clench around him Reece could no longer keep control, he grabbed at her hips roughly and began pumping himself inside her tight heat, feeling his own orgasm in his balls as they tightened and he grunted out his release, plunging inside of her,  his seed spurting into her body. 

Reece pulled from within her after the force had subsided, stumbling backwards into the spray of the shower.

Belle remained bent over, her hands braced against the wall as she tried to regain her breath. She could feel his cum trickling down her thighs, mixed with the water as it washed away the sticky liquid.

When she finally felt like she could move again she stood, walking towards Reece and feeling relieved when the warm water caressed her chilled skin, letting the heat sink into her pores as she wrapped her arms around Reece’s neck. He leaned down and kissed her, both of them still barely able to breathe.

“That was spectacular!” Belle said, a smile filling her face as she scrapped the damp hair from her eyes and did the same for Reece.

“You’re shivering Belle.” Reece noted as his hands brushed over the sides of Belle’s arms, feeling the goosebumps clearly. 

“I suppose, I am a little cold.”

“Come,” he kissed the top of her head, “let’s get you out and warmed up. How about a cup of tea?” He smiled.

“Sounds lovely.” Belle agreed as Reece turned off the tap, stepping out of the shower and onto the bathmat.

Reece pulled out a fluffy towel and opened it for Belle, wrapping her up in the softness and hugging her securely, before getting a second towel for her to wrap around her wet hair. 

Belle kissed him on the cheek before retreating to the master bedroom to dress. Reece dried off his hair and skin briefly before wrapping a towel around his waist and following Belle into the bedroom.  He watched Belle with a smile as she awkwardly looked through his clothing drawers, finding a pair of cotton pajama pants and using his shirt from last night. 

Reece himself dressed in navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants, foregoing the tie, suit jacket, and even feeling comfortable enough to leave the top two buttons undone. Belle chuckled slightly, thinking that this was probably Reece’s idea of casual wear.

Belle retreated to the bathroom to dry her hair while Reece went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

When Belle entered the kitchen she saw a plate of biscuits and tea already laid out on the coffee table, accompanied by Reece who was seated on the sofa. Belle walked over to him, warm in his clothes, and sat down beside him on the sofa. She squeezed his thigh with her hand in thanks as she sat down, a small smile still on her face. Belle reached out for her cup of tea, blowing on the hot contents before taking a small sip and feeling the warmth ease through her body. It was just what she needed.

“It’s just how I like it!” Belle said with a bright big smile - she had been doing nothing but that all morning.

“Why are you smiling so much sweetheart?"  He asked, enjoying the blush on her cheeks and the gleam in her eye.

“Because I’m happy Reece. Things are going well, and I’m happy...with you.”

And Reece smiled back at her, sharing in the joy she was feeling. He was more than glad he could bring that smile to her face; and he was more than happy that she was choosing to give that smile to him. 

He loved that smile.

He loved her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! xx


End file.
